Forever and Always
by SummerRain200
Summary: I watched with bated breath as the newly delivered news from the doctor coursed through me, drowning me in its own pool of depression and shock. I was pregnant. I fought the urge to cry. Most married women would be thrilled to find out they were pregnant. But I wasn't. Because it reminded me of a night I very much wanted to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new Hunger Games story, Forever and Always. Hope you like it.**

_**Katniss' POV**_

I watched with bated breath as the newly delivered news from the doctor coursed through me, drowning me in its own pool of depression and shock. I was pregnant. I fought the urge to cry. Most married women would be thrilled to find out they were pregnant. But I wasn't. Because it reminded me of a night I very much wanted to forget. It had been a few months ago. Not long really, four months to be accurately exact. It was when Gale had announced that he was leaving. That was the end of the rebellion, and that was when Prim had recently died. Prim. My heart clenched at just the mere sound of her name. I missed her so much that it was like an aching pain that wouldn't heal. It was like there was a continuous never-ending river inside my head that constantly flooded her memories. Like the sound of her sweet, high-pitched laugh or her perfect aquamarine blue crystal eyes that twinkled when she was happy. I had been sad and depressed and we had both needed a release. With our fueled and unstable emotions, we finally did it. Gale left afterwards and I had gotten married to Peeta so there was no time to think about it again. I didn't regret it at all. But today was a different story.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta's voice rang out, sounding both worried about me and excited about the news. _Oh, Peeta_, I thought, _if only you knew what happened between me and Gale._ Peeta didn't suspect anything. We were married; it was natural for us to sex. It was expected to happen.

"Peeta, she's just shocked about the news. You must make sure that she has no stress and pressure as this affects the baby's health," the doctor said. No pressure? My heart was already beating one hundred miles a minute, for crying out loud! I sobbed softly. These days I couldn't hold on to my emotions anymore. It was like one day I was an impassive rock and the next I was a total watering pot.

"Oh, yes. Crying is normal, as of course, her emotions are very unstable," Unstable? Yeah, that was a good word for it.

"Come on, babe," Peeta said in a soft gentle voice that I did nothing to deserve, "Let's go home," I looked up and forced a smile.

"Sure," I said.

"I love you," he whispered, and hugged me gently.

"I love you too," I whispered back, wondering how much of that was real.

_**Two weeks later**_

Two weeks passed in a blur. Peeta tried to focus on me and his job. He was the District 12 representative for the officials and he made reports about the District and so forth. I didn't like to bother him, so I told him I would be just fine on my own. By now, rumours of my pregnancy had already ran rampant all through Panem. Effie comes by to help me almost every day, telling me all the gossip. She was married to Haymitch now. As much as it kind of unnerved me, it was the way it was. Today was no different than usual. Effie talked about scandalous affairs of Capitol citizens.

"What about Gale?" I interrupted suddenly. Effie stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Well, um, he's one of the representatives for District 13," she said. A few moments of silence was shared, until we heard a knock on the door. I got up carefully, and walked to the door. I opened it. There were no words to describe the feelings that conflicted inside me. Standing outside the door was the face I couldn't possibly forget.

"Gale" I said.

**So, first chapter. Tell me if to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me. Sorry for taking so long to update. Shout outs to: Calypso1302, FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever (That is very true), Abigail25, HP-HG-D-LUVR, Olive Monster, Galeluver27, NikhilDonz, RockandRollsuperstar, Greenleaves145 and all the guests. By the way, I am re-writing my two other stories, A Modern Fairytale and Fallen Desire. Chapter 2 is here! Oh, and Katniss is 18 now.**

* * *

I looked at the boy standing right outside my doorframe. Effie politely excused herself and left, but I wasn't listening. The world could have crumbled in pieces, and I would never have noticed. Several conflicting emotions surged inside me, a particular one overwhelming the rest: longing. Not anger or pointless rage. Just pure longing.

"Hi," I said finally, not knowing what to say.

"Hi," he said. We endured the awkward silence that followed.

"Come in," I said, and he went inside, and I directed him to sit on the couch. He sat, more awkward than ever.

"So… I heard you were pregnant," he said, and I nodded. The look in Gale's eyes darkened. I knew what this meant. It meant that Gale was mad. Or horny. Okay, I wouldn't touch too much on that. I flinched involuntarily. I had never really been used to Gale being angry with me.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said, and now, Gale was the one who flinched. It had never really been like this with both of us. There had been a time when Gale knew everything about me, and I had known everything about him, like we had been the same individual. However, it seemed that the war had torn us completely apart. Gale cleared his throat, and I cleared mine.

"I'm happy for you," Gale said, and I nodded, and then realizing that this was too cold, I went over to him. Gale's eyes followed me as I sat down close to him.

"Thank you," I said. I didn't want to tell him that I had a strong feeling that the baby was his, because I wasn't sure yet.

"What is it?" Gale asked. I looked at him.

"Nothing," I lied, although I had already established that I was a terrible liar. Gale smiled his slow, crooked smile, and my heart skipped a beat. _Stupid_, I mentally scolded myself, _you're married_. I looked away from him quickly.

"You shouldn't have come here," I said quickly, my voice sounding harsher than I meant it to sound.

"Why? Afraid I'd make your little lover boy jealous?" he replied with a sneer in his voice. My defenses shot back up.

"Don't call him that!" I shouted angrily. How dare he call Peeta that!

"Just stating the facts," he said, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"How dare you call him that, you murderer!" I shouted, putting emphasis on the last word. Gale sucked in a breath. I gasped, wishing I could take the words back, but I knew the damage was done.

* * *

**Okay, so chapter 2. I'm really sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to update a longer chapter next week. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I know I haven't updated in a while, but well, I'm getting some writer's block for this archive, so well, you probably will see a very inconsistent pattern in my updating in the Hunger Games Archive. But I won't stop the story, no matter what. But before we go on, shout outs to: Lily5603 (also my BFF), CatnipGirlonFire, Teresa Subject A1 The Betrayer (Hey, you're just like me! I am an absolute Galeniss fan, and I definitely thought that Katniss should have chosen Gale, and also, I detest Gale and Madge and I love dubstep), GaleLuver27, Olive Monster, firework7 and well, we didn't have any guests. So, chapter 3. Sorry for ranting.**

* * *

I gasped, wishing I could take the words back, but I knew the damage was done. Gale breathed out. I put my hand to cover my mouth.

"That's it, Katniss? Cards on the table down so soon?" he asked. I put my hand down, and looked at him.

"I…I didn't mean that," I said.

"Sounded like you meant it to me," Gale said, "I shouldn't have come," He got up, and I felt a flower of desperation bloom in my chest, and I didn't know why I was feeling so desperate.

"Wait, Gale, please don't leave!" I said, and caught hold of his hand. I was surprised by my gesture, and I saw from Gale's expression that he was feeling the same thing.

"Why, Katniss? Why shouldn't I leave?" Gale asked his voice no more than a whisper.

"Because….Because…" _Because I think that there's a 99% chance that this baby is yours, and not Peeta's, and somewhere deep down I know I still love you and I miss you, _I thought, but I didn't say these words out loud.

"Because…." I tried again. My legs gave away, and I felt myself almost hit the ground, if not for Gale holding me, and putting me back onto the couch. I look into Gale's grey eyes, and then I saw Gale's eyes soften a bit more.

"Katniss, don't cry," he whispered, "I'm sorry," he said, using his thumb to wipe my tears away. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, although it was in vain. The tears kept flowing like a waterfall.

"Ugh, why am I crying? I never used to be so pathetic," I said, wiping my tears again. Gale sighed.

"It's your hormones. You're unstable right now," he whispered. He soothed me gently, and I did nothing but lean into him. My brain screamed at me to stop, but I couldn't help it.

"Gale, please don't leave. I want you here," I said.

"Yes, Katniss. I won't leave," Gale whispered. I slowly put my lips closer to his. Closer and closer until my lips were just a few centimeters away from his.

"Well, well, sweetheart. Enjoying yourself?"

* * *

**Well, there you go. That's chapter 3. I know it's too short. I'll try to make a longer update next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back. I'm really trying to stabilize my updates, but right now, it's like I'm fighting for control on the only computer in the house. Anyway, shout outs to: firework7, kadee son 12345, Olive Monster, as rosas, StarLights145, Moon Dust 198, Calypso1302, MissMura and all the guests.**

* * *

"Well, well, sweetheart. Enjoying yourself?" I turned to see the ever so smug face of Haymitch Abernathy, standing right at my doorstep. Gale and I broke apart immediately, as if each other's touch had burned. Haymitch took a swig of the bottle he was holding, staring at us through it.

"Well, sweetheart, this is most disgraceful behavior. Kissing you own cousin," he said, teasing me about the lie the Capitol made up to cover for me and Gale's relationship.

"He's not my cousin," I said, vehemently. Haymitch put his hands up in mock surrender, swaying as he did so.

"As if you didn't make that bloody obvious when you slept with him…. Yes, I know you did," he said. Gale got up.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Gale said. He waved me goodbye, and promised to call me tomorrow. I smiled at him. He shot us a worried look, before Haymitch gave him a few unintelligible words and slammed the door in his face. He comes to sit down by me, and I slap him.

"What did you say?" I asked. He ignored me.

"You know you're married, right, or may I remind you?" he said. I hit him again. He didn't seem to be slightly fazed, and he simply stared at me.

"Don't you think I know that! It kills me how much I can hurt Peeta, but I just can't….." I broke off, and put my face in my hands. I sighed.

"Alright, I understand, I guess at this point you haven't told the boy yet," Haymitch said, and I looked at him. There was something in his voice that suggested that he knew something, of there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Told who what?" I asked, cautiously. He gave me a look.

"Give me a little credit, sweetheart. You haven't told Gale that you're pregnant with his kid yet.

* * *

_**Gale's POV**_

I walked to the small house in Victor's Village that I'd been given to accommodate my stay in District 12. I'd left District 2 a week ago, hoping to see Katniss. I got my wish, but what I couldn't figure out was what Haymitch had said to me, at Katniss' house. _You better be responsible, cause you'll need it, _he had said. I had pondered about what he had meant, but I still couldn't figure you out. I sighed, and dropped on my bed, hoping to get some sleep. And yet again, Katniss reappeared in my dreams.

* * *

**Hoped you like it. Still trying to stabilize my updates. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first shout outs to: MissMura, ****firework7****, Olive Monster, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, kadee son 12345, TheSage96, Calypso1302, Themockingjay3 and well, there were no guest reviewers. Anyway, chapter 5 is up.**

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about, Haymitch," I said. Haymitch gave me another look.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't try playing dumb" he said. I shut up.

"I heard you two," he said, and I gave him a glance.

"What?" I asked. Haymitch looked at me.

"The walls weren't sound-proof, you know," he said. I hit him, and he only laughed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, your dirty little secret's safe with me," he said, before he walked out, leaving me staring at him.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Peeta came in the day after yesterday. I was used to his comings and leavings by now, and he was often away for days. He found me sitting at one of the kitchen stools, sipping a bowl of vegetable soup that had long gone cold.

"Hey," he said. I turned to look at him.

"Hi," I said. He sat down on one of the stools next to me. He rubbed his hands together, as if he were cold.

"I heard Gale stopped by," he said. I turned to look at him. His eyes were downcast, avoiding my eyes.

"Yeah, he did," I said, and my voice sounded as dry as sandpaper.

"So, you're going to forgive him?" Peeta said, meeting my eyes with his own. The question fazed me. Am I going to forgive, Gale? I asked myself the question over and over in my head, but the answer seemed to evade me. Peeta noticed my silence, and I felt him get up.

"I have to go work at the office, so…." He moved to the door.

"Maybe," I said. Something flashed in Peeta's eyes, so quickly and briefly that I thought I must have imagined it. It was like his eyes had darkened to a different shade of blue in a matter of mere moments, before he closed the door. Its echo resonated through the house. His last question repeated in my head like a dripping faucet. _So, you're going to forgive him?_ I stared out of the window, which had a good view of the Meadow, which was planted with several flowers and trees to honor the death of thousands of District 12 people in the war, which was now known to everyone as The Mockingjay War. I stared out until the phone rang. I looked at the phone ringing before I decided to ignore it. I watched through the window, before I placed my bowl down, and went to the sofa. I flipped through channels on TV. Nothing particularly held my attention, until I just gave up and turned the TV off. The phone rang and I gave in and answered it.

"Hello, Katniss?" It was Gale.

"Yes," I said, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Do you mind if I come over?" he asked. I felt a battle going on in my head. One side said no, and the more rational side said yes, I would mnd. But then I've never been rational, so I say,

"No, I wouldn't mind one bit," I said.

* * *

**I know chapter's too short, but don't worry I've got a long weekend next week, so your update would be then. Bye, and any comments?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! First shout outs to: ****Firework7****, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, Themockingjay3, PhoenixFeathers246, annabethsapphireGaleniss 5ever and Mrs. Eaton138. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Gale comes over at my house just a few minutes after he'd called. I let him in.

"So, what brings you here, Gale?" I asked, and he puts his head down as if he was in thought.

"I talked to Haymitch last night," he said and I sucked in a breath. I forced myself to relax and calm down.

"Okay, well, what did you talk about?" I said, and mentally strangled Haymitch. Gale looked up.

"Basically, the rebellion. He apologized for kicking me out," he said, and I nodded, faking interest.

"Oh," I say, and Gale looked at me.

"Also, we talked about you," he says, looking at me right in the eye, as if he were trying to read my soul.

"What about me?" I asked, trying to keep on a good poker face.

"Your pregnancy," he said. I stared. Had Haymitch told Gale?

"What about my pregnancy?" I asked, quickly looking down, trying to avoid Gale's eyes.

"You're such a bad liar, Katniss. You know that?" he says, and I look up. He stared at me, a trace of guilt in his eyes.

"Has he told you…" I start.

"That you are pregnant with my kid? Yes," he says, and I sucked in a breath.

"Why didn't you tell me Katniss?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say, and he takes my hands into his.

"Why don't you know?" he asks. I look down.

"Katniss…" I cut him off.

"Peeta doesn't know. You can't tell him," I say quickly, and he nods.

"I want to help you, Katniss. I want to be part of _our_ kid's life," he says, and I nod, knowing that I had no right to deprive Gale of being part of the baby's life.

* * *

Haymitch arrived as soon as I called him. He came inside and I threw my shoe at him. It hits him square in the head, but he is only momentarily fazed, before he went back to drinking from his bottle.

"I'm guessing that the boy told you," he says, gesturing wildly.

"His name's Gale, not boy," I say, and Haymitch shrugs.

"Whatever, I don't care," he says.

"Why did you tell him?" I ask. Haymitch shrugs nonchalantly.

"He deserved to know, Katniss. He's the kid's dad after all," he says, and I glare at him.

"Not so loud, you drunk fool," I say, and Haymitch sighs.

"I won't tell anyone, Katniss," he says, and I curse him. At least now, the secret was safe between Gale, Haymitch and I. No one would know about it. But I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I'm losing inspiration… so it's up to you, readers. Tell me what you think should happen next. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back from my long break. Shout outs to: Amanda Akay, Olive Monster, Firework7, themockingjay3, annabethsapphireGaleniss 5ever, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138 and Mrs. Clace159. Here is the new chapter. BTW: this is set after nine long months of Katniss carrying the baby.**

* * *

I stared at my enlarged stomach in the mirror. My nine months was up and it could be any day now that I'll have the baby. Peeta made sure to keep gentle care of me, and he seemed to accept Gale as part of my family. Of course, he didn't know that Gale was the father of the baby. Peeta often left for work and Gale would come over and take care of me. He'd often stroke my stomach with his hand and I'd feel the baby stir and kick inside of me excitedly, as if it knew that his – or her – father's hand was just above him. At first, the kicks couldn't be felt from the outside. But then, when it started to be felt, Gale's eyes would flash with pride. I stared into the mirror again, before I felt something dripping on the floor. Oh my god. My water just burst.

* * *

I screamed out loud in pain.

"Push more, come on," my mother said, soothingly. I pushed and out came a scream.

"The head's coming out, come on, Katniss, just a bit more," my mother said. I screamed again with another push. I felt tears spilling onto my cheeks as I screamed in pain and pushed. I didn't how long I was in agony, until my mom exclaimed in joy.

"Oh, it's a boy," my mother exclaimed as I heard a baby cry. I panted.

"Oh, he's so handsome like his father," my mother said. _Well, you got that right_, I thought. Everything went black.

* * *

I awoke to Peeta standing to the left of me with Gale a few centimeters away from him.

"I want to see him," I said and my brother both a small baby in a towel.

"Here he is," my mother said and gently handed him to my outstretched arms. I looked at him. His eyes were still closed. I looked at the baby and so did, Peeta and Gale.

"What should we name him?" Peeta said, a bit of possessiveness seeping into his voice. I looked at the boy for a moment.

"Gabriel," I said, "Gabriel Peter Mellark," Gale looked a bit pleased and Peeta looked happy as well, but there was something dark in his blue eyes.

"Hello, little Gabriel," Gale said, when he stepped up as Peeta stepped back. Gabriel's eyes opened, as if he recognized his father's voice and Gabriel smiled. His eyes were a dark stormy grey, just like his father.

* * *

_**A month later**_

I rocked Gabriel back to sleep with a soft lullaby. He yawned before he closed his eyes. I smiled and put him back to his crib. Gabriel looked a bit like Gale when he slept and he looked so gentle. I went downstairs where Peeta sat.

"Katniss," he said as he watched me sit beside him on the couch.

"Yeah?" I asked. He smiled sweetly.

"There's this big dinner in the Capitol next week with all the people from Victor's Village would be invited to. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Oh, Peeta… I…. I'm worried about Gabriel," I said.

"Oh.. don't worry, you can take him with us," he said and I smiled.

"Then, okay," I said and hugged him.

"Gale's also coming," he said and he looked at me, his eyes trying to read my mind.

"Oh, okay," I said, nonchalantly. Peeta stared at me a bit longer before he smiled again.

"Alright, I'll go to bed," he said quickly and went up the stairs, leaving me staring at him, dumbfounded.

* * *

**I know it's short, but Gabriel has been born! Please tell me what you thought.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! First, I'd like to shout out the following authors: Themockingjay3, Em74, Swifty22, PepperRocks, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, Firework7 and Amanda Akay. Here is chapter 8.**

* * *

I took a seat on the train, rocking Gabriel softly. He yawned and closed his eyes before he cuddled beside me. I looked at him, still thinking that he looked like Gale.

"Katniss?" I looked up to see Gale staring at me. I was in a compartment all by myself since Peeta had to arrive at the Capitol earlier and had left three days ago.

"Hi, Gale," I said. Gale sat next to me and closed the compartment door, as soon as the train started moving. The compartment was sound-proof, just the way Capitol made it. Gale smiled at Gabriel as soon as he caught sight of him.

"He looks a lot like me, doesn't he?" Gale said. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at Gale before he giggled and outstretched his arms in Gale's direction.

"Can I hold him?" he asked. I nodded and gave him Gabriel. Gabriel laughed as Gale cooed at him. I smiled, as I looked at them. Gale looked like the perfect father from this angle and if no one knew who we were, they'd think that we were a perfect family.

"He looks a lot like you," I blurted out. Gale looked at me.

"I know," he said and smiled the sweet, boyish smile that he had when he was a teenager. The smile that made my heart melt. I started to smile back before I dropped it quickly and looked away to the window.

"He's asleep," Gale whispered. I took Gabriel from his arms and put him in his travelling bed. I strapped him in to the small bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gale asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I said. I felt Gale put his arms around me. I wanted to wiggle out his grasp, but I missed his familiar warmth, so instead, I let myself move closer to him. Gale jerked in surprise before he hugged me tighter. Gale hesitantly placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. I was about to open my mouth when Gale cut me off with a kiss. I wanted to stop the kiss, but I didn't and instead, I leaned in and kissed him back. He was shocked but he deepened the kiss and he cupped my face. The, Peeta's face flashed under my eyelids. I pulled back immediately. Gale's eyes shot open, as if he had just realized what happened.

"I'm sorry," he said, and looked down and feigned interest in his shoes. And that was how the trip went for the rest of the day.

* * *

As I caught sight of the Capitol, memories came flooding back. The Capitol looks less grandiose than it had before the rebellion. It is now a dull white instead of the bright, colorful, and fluorescent candy colors. I wished that Finnick could have seen it. He would have been very happy. My mind drifted to him once again, not because I had been in love with him or anything like that, but because he had been of the elite few that I trusted. I shook my head free of the old memories.

* * *

I sighed as I placed Gabriel in his crib. Gale had volunteered for babysitting duty, claiming that he didn't want to go to the dinner. Of course, I let him, wanting him to spend some quality time with Gabriel. After all, Gabriel is his son. I stroked Gabriel's head gently. I was wearing a dark blue dress that was just past the knee.

"Well, you look nice," I turned to see Gale smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said in a soft voice and walked out of my room.

* * *

The dinner was dull, and as usual, Peeta needed to attend another meeting. I escaped into my room after having to talk to more Capitol people. As I entered, I saw Gale lifting Gabriel into the air. Gabriel laughed, clearly enjoying the moment.

"You should really put him down, you know," I said. Gale did what I asked and out Gabriel back onto his crib.

"Thanks for babysitting him," I said. Gabriel let out a long cry. I picked him up and tried to calm him down. He did after a few minutes before starting back again.

"Maybe you should sing him a lullaby," Gale suggested. I sighed.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

When I finished singing, Gabriel had fallen asleep. I put him back on his crib gently.

"Well, you've still got the gift," Gale said. I looked at him.

"What? You used to sing in the lake sometimes and I used to listen," Gale said. I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"And I'm guessing I usually made you sleep?" I said.

"Yes, you did," Gale said and I punched him lightly on the arm.

* * *

**So, there you are. Well, I don't usually out songs in my Hunger Games stories so this is a first. Anyway, the song is Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, but I imagined Katniss' voice to be like a girl named Julia Sheer, who made a cover for this song on YouTube. Anyway, so what did you think of the chapter? Was it good, bad, horrible? Anyway, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Shout outs to the following: Themockingjay3, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138 and Mrs. Clace159. Here is chapter 9.**

* * *

I woke up from the bed, still wearing the dress. I sighed, before I tried to get up. I couldn't. There was an arm around me. I turned to the other side of the bed. Gale was fast asleep, looking innocent and sweet. I tried to move his hand away gently, so that I wouldn't wake him up. He stirred a bit before he opened his eyes.

"Morning," I said, as he woke up. He smiled at me, before he noticed that we were sleeping on the same bed. He was about to say something, before Gabriel started crying. I sighed, before I picked Gabriel up.

* * *

I went down for breakfast. Peeta was still regrettably absent. Since I really didn't want to eat anything and my diet is planned out by the doctor because I was breast feeding Gabriel, I just heated some milk and made a fruit salad. The salad mainly consisted of apples and bananas. The first time I saw the diet, I'd asked if I was a rabbit. I took the food to my room. Gale was sitting on a chair beside the crib. Gabriel had somehow fallen asleep again. I brought back some coffee for Gale.

"Here," I said, giving him the cup of coffee. He smiled gratefully as he took it.

"Thanks," he said, before he sipped from the cup. Gabriel's eyes were closed, and I couldn't help but feel that he looked like Gale.

"He reminds of you, you know," I said, suddenly. Gale gave me a curious look over the rim of his cup.

"You think so?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, he is your son," I said. Gale looked shocked. I had never really spoken of it, preferring never to mention it at all.

"I guess so," he said, before he moved closer to me.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, suddenly. I looked at him.

"Regret what?" I asked. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say, even before he said it.

"That night," he said, and then, he swallowed, "That night that we…," The rest of the words hung in the air. _The night that we had sex_. I was silent. Did I regret that night? Most in my position would say they did, but if I said that, it would be a lie. I didn't regret it at all and I wouldn't change anything, if I was given the opportunity.

"Never mind," he said, picking up on my silence, "Just forget it," He started to get up from his seat and he made his way to the door.

"No," I said. Gale turned around, "I never regretted it, Gale. Do you?" He stared into my eyes, searching. He moved closer, till we were standing and so close, I could feel his hot breath fanning my face.

"No, how could I?" he said softly. I touched his face gently.

"I have to go," he whispered. He caught my hand and he placed close to his lips and gently kissed it. I was suddenly reminded of the time Peeta had done that same gesture to me in the arena. But when Peeta had done it, it was gentle, like an endearment. But with Gale, when he kissed my hand, I felt a jolt of electricity go through my body, shocking me. He put my hand down.

"Bye," I said, as he left.

* * *

I lay on the bed. It was nighttime, and Peeta had left to attend another meeting. His schedule was so hectic these days. Gabriel had already gone to sleep. The lights were out, except for the lamp beside me. I clutched a pillow as I remembered that faithful night that started it all.

* * *

"_Gale, how could you?" I said; as I threw open the door. Gale's suitcase was half-packed, and he stared at me._

"_There's nothing for me here, Katniss," Gale said. I stared at him._

"_But…" I stammered. He was half-right, and who am I to stop him if he wanted to leave? Gale moved towards me. He looked into my eyes, before he cupped my face. He kissed me deeply. I melted into his kiss. Gale sighed softly and he pushed me up the wall. My hands reached beneath his shirt, feeling his muscles. Gale broke off quickly to take off his shirt before he kissed me again. He pushed me off the wall and put me on the bed. I took off my shirt. Gale moaned softly._

"_Do you want to?" he asked, softly. His face hovered in front of me._

"_Yes," I whispered and brought him down to kiss me._

* * *

I broke off my thoughts abruptly. I turned off the lamp and buried myself in the blankets. That night, I didn't have any nightmares, because my dreams consisted of stormy grey eyes and dark brown hair. That night, I dreamt of Gale.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**


End file.
